goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot One day, a strange metal planet approaches Earth and began to absorb Australia. The silver planet wrapped around Australia, absorbing its energy. Roobear Koala, senses the plight of his country's people and calls Sophie the Otter for help. Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Patty Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami arrive and encounter an army of Great Pridelander Federation soldiers. They soon learn, to their horror, that the mastermind behind the Pridelander invasion is Heinrich, the retired German Lion Guard general, who Sophie the Otter was thought to have killed a year earlier and who now plans to use the population of Australia as biological fuel for his ship, the Big Pride Star. Sophie the Otter fights Heinrich alone, while the other Z-Fighters battle Heinrich's soldiers. The Maple Town kids are able to kill millions of Great Pridelander Federation Army soldiers and destroy hundreds and thousands of Great Pridelander Federation tanks, helicopters, armored military vehicles and fighter jets with the help of Ash Ketchum, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. However, there are far too many to handle and all the warriors, except Ash Ketchum, are captured along with millions of Australians. Ash Ketchum is left behind, and destroys all the Great Pridelander Federation cyborg soldiers. He then makes his way to rescue those who were captured. Elsewhere, it becomes apparent that Sophie the Otter is no match for Heinrich's new metallic form which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Heinrich also reveals his ability to use the Instantaneous Movement technique, which Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins also use. Sophie the Otter continues to struggle even after becoming a Super Saiyan. Heinrich reveals that the Big Pride Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any damage it might incur, in this case Heinrich's arm being torn off by Sophie the Otter. Just before Sophie the Otter is choked to death by Heinrich, WilliamWill2343, who had arrived in a separate pod, shows up just in time to help Sophie the Otter. The two Super Saiyans attack Heinrich and they soon are able to kill him. However, the Big Gete Star now recreates not just one, but a thousand physical manifestations of Heinrich's consciousness, tipping the balance of power decisively against the Saiyans. Outnumbered and exhausted, Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343 are captured and transported to the spaceship's core to be used as energy. As Heinrich is leeching their Saiyan strength via strange wires, he snidely explains his manner of survival: not long after his defeat at Sophie the Otter's hands, a nearby computer chip floated among a debris of spacecraft until it gained conscience and absorbed everything in its proximity and formed a spaceship. At one point, Heinrich's remains, including pieces of his brain, were fused with the main computer allowing him to subsequently take control, effectively meaning Heinrich is the Big Pride Star. Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343 regain consciousness and release all their Super Saiyan energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then come face to face with the supercomputer's core, the true Heinrich. Heinrich attempts to crush Sophie the Otter, but his hand is severed by WilliamWill2343, giving Sophie the Otter enough time to blast him with the last of her energy, causing the android's ultimate demise. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum arrives in the fortress, and meets up with a Great Pridelander Federation cyborg soldier, which explodes. Eventually, all the Great Pridelander Federation cyborg soldiers and every other robot explode. Ash Ketchum and the rest escape before the Big Pride Star leaves Australia and then leaves Earth's orbit and explodes. Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343 fall from the sky near the rest of the Z-Fighters, and everyone rejoices. WilliamWill2343 is nowhere to be found, but Sophie the Otter still compliments him for his role in defeating Heinrich. WilliamWill2343 is shown in his spacepod holding the computer chip that created the Big Gete Star. He then crushes it, ensuring that it will never create another monstrosity like Meta-Heinrich ever again. Release Date by Country *United States of America: April 7, 2015 Category:2015 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Series based on Jewelpet Category:Series based on PB&J Otter